Derrière le voile
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Il s'agit d'un recueil de OS sur différents personnages de Twilight, des plus insignifiants aux plus connus. Commandez et vous serez servis ! XD
1. Leah

**Leah, la louve au caractère d'acier**

_Je posterai ici une série de récits courts, si on peut les appeler ainsi, constitués à partir des lettres du prénom des personnages. Enfin lisez et vous comprendrez. J'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite donc une bonne et agréable lecture. ^^ Et surtout, n'oubliez pas les reviews en partant. ^^  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Leah**

**L** comme **L**arguée (dans les deux sens du terme).

Parce qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment accepté le fait que Sam l'ait larguée pour une autre, même si la faute revient à cette absurdité qu'est l'Imprégnation. Larguée également, parce que même après plusieurs années, elle n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi elle avait aidé ces maudites sangsues dans leur lutte contre les Volturi. Larguée parce qu'elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle ne parvient même plus à s'en défaire désormais et qu'elle les considère presque comme des " amis ". Presque seulement, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, bien entendu.

**E** comme **E**nvieuse.

Lorsqu'elle voit Sam échanger des regards avec Emily, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être envieuse parce qu'elle aimerait que Sam la regarde ainsi. Aussi amoureusement. Aussi éperdument épris. Mais lorsqu'elle voit les balafres, souvenirs laissés par ce même Sam, sur le visage de son ancienne rivale, elle se dit qu'elle n'est pas si envieuse que cela finalement. Et c'est bien là son seul réconfort.

**A** comme **A**imante.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Leah sait être aimante, notamment envers ceux qu'elle apprécie. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle regarde son petit-frère, une étrange lueur brille toujours au fin fond de ses prunelles. Indécelable pour les gens extérieurs, perceptible pour ceux qui prétendent la connaître. Mais le seul parvenant réellement à transpercer le voile dont se pare la jeune louve, c'est bien son frère, Seth. Puisqu'il sait que cet amour, unique et profond, lui est entièrement adressé. Ou presque.

**H** comme **H**urlement.

Lorsqu'elle a appris la mort de son père, Leah est restée de marbre, les larmes refusant de couler. Comme si elle s'était subitement figée, comme si le monde entier semblait avoir disparu à ses yeux, comme si elle-même n'était plus. Ce n'est que lors de l'une de ses promenades en forêt sous sa forme animale qu'elle s'est mise à courir, loin, loin de la meute, loin de la Push, loin de tout, et qu'elle s'est mise à hurler comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé. Un hurlement de désespoir complet. A en déchirer le cœur.

* * *

_Si vous souhaitez que j'écrive sur des thèmes ou un personnage précis, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par le biais d'une review ou d'un mail. Je suis toute ouïe devant toute proposition._


	2. Seth

**Seth, le loup farceur**

_J__'essaierai d'écrire sur Alice et Jasper très prochainement, après tout c'est mon couple préféré. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les bâcler tous les deux alors je préfère prendre mon temps. Je m'excuse donc dès maintenant pour l'attente. ^^  
_

* * *

**Seth**

**S** comme **S**auveur.

Seth est toujours du genre à foncer tête baissée, nombreux sont donc ceux qui le prennent pour une tête brûlée. Mais rares sont ceux qui se demandent réellement pourquoi il est ainsi. Leah, quant elle le regarde vraiment, avec son regard de sœur, sait que tout ce qui paraît complètement visible n'est que partie voilée, partie mensongère. Elle sait que son cœur d'homme abrite un sauveur. Un sauveur prêt à tout, même à risquer sa propre peau, pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers.

**E** comme** E**ntêté.

Parce que lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, il ne parvient jamais à s'en défaire et nul ne peut le faire changer d'avis, pas même sa sœur et Jacob réunis.

**T** comme **T**errible.

Lorsque Seth décide de prendre les choses au sérieux, c'est comme s'il devenait une toute autre personne. Faisant preuve d'un courage hors-norme, il combat avec intelligence et fermeté, esquive avec habileté et agilité, devient loup-garou à part entière. Et lorsque tout autre observe ce spectacle, un seul mot lui vient aussitôt à l'esprit : terrible.

**H** comme **H**onnête.

Parce qu'il l'est tellement que lorsqu'il essaie de mentir, chacun parvient aisément à le percer à jour. Mais loin d'être une tare, son honnêteté est une qualité qui fait de lui un allié de premier ordre et un ami de confiance extrêmement précieux.


	3. Edward

**Edward, le liseur d'esprit  
**

_J'attends vos reviews et vos suggestions. ^^ Et merci encore à toi BobDaisy pour ton commentaire. Je suis plutôt contente d'être parvenue à bien cerner le caractère de notre louve préférée. Pour ce qui est des balafres, tu as peut-être raison. Mais je ne pense pas non plus que quiconque envierait Emily pour ce genre de marque.__ Cela dit, si on considère que Leah tient beaucoup à Sam, on peu supposer qu'elle serait prête à sacrifier son visage, oui. J'adhère donc aussi à ta version. Étrangement, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à trouver les quatre mots pour la désigner, Edward m'a posé plus de problème. Surtout le **W** en fait. XD Enfin, j'espère que le résultat reste correct, à vous d'en juger.  
_

* * *

**Edward**

**E** comme **E**nvoûté.

Lorsqu'il a rencontré Bella pour la première fois, son parfum ainsi que son être tout entier l'ont tout de suite charmé, voire envoûté. D'abord effrayé par toutes les sensations - assez négatives en premier lieu - qui le submergeaient, il n'a pas tardé à se laisser séduire par cette humaine parce qu'elle le fascinait et qu'il ne parvenait absolument pas à pénétrer son esprit. Pas étonnant ensuite qu'elle soit devenue son ensorceleuse et son obsession.

**D** comme **D**ésastre.

Quand il a cru Bella morte suite à l'appel de Rosalie, Edward a vu son monde s'écrouler entièrement, le laissant vide et pantelant, comme une marionnette immobile et décharnée. Désastre, sa vie était devenue un désastre. C'est pourquoi une seule pensée lui avait alors traversé l'esprit : la rejoindre.

**W** comme **W**agner.

Edward a toujours été un grand amateur de musique classique, c'est pourquoi il aime à jouer du piano durant ses heures perdues, d'autant plus lorsque Bella et Renesmée sont là pour l'écouter. Néanmoins, s'il admire la musique de Wagner, il n'en reste pas moins épris de Debussy et de son _Clair de lune_ parce que les sentiments qui naissent au bout de ses doigts lorsqu'il la joue sont un reflet de son cœur, soit l'amour qu'il porte à Bella, à leur fille, mais également à sa famille.

**A** comme **A**doration.

Quand il voit Bella se promener à l'extérieur avec la petite menotte de leur fille entre les doigts, Edward ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'adoration. Parce qu'à elles seules, elles forment un tableau irréel, magnifique même. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait éprouvé autant de bonheur à observer deux êtres aussi parfaits.

**R** comme **R**espect.

Lorsqu'il a entendu pour la première fois l'histoire de Carlisle, celui qu'il considère désormais comme son père, Edward n'a pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un immense respect. Ainsi, ne voulant en aucun cas le décevoir, il a tout fait pour recevoir son respect, ce qu'il parvint, au bout de bon nombre d'efforts, à obtenir. Chaque compliment à son encontre lui fait l'effet d'un baume au cœur et amène un sourire sur son visage, mais lorsqu'il voit pour la première fois la déception dans le regard miel de Carlisle quand il contemple ses yeux écarlates, Edward sent comme un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et se sent profondément blessé. Mais à son grand étonnement, le sentiment ne dure jamais longtemps et posant une main sur son épaule, Carlisle lui adresse un sourire chargé de chaleur et de compassion. Il sait alors qu'une chance lui est offerte de se racheter et de regagner ce respect tant recherché.

**D** comme **D**emande.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait fait sa demande en mariage à Bella, mais au plus profond de lui-même il se sentait terrifié et incertain. Et si elle refusait ? Si elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Si... les questions défilaient telle une litanie dans son esprit, insupportables. Alors quand elle a enfin accepté sa bague, Edward n'a pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un soulagement manifeste. La chance d'être le plus heureux des hommes lui était finalement accordée après tant d'années d'errance.


	4. Bree

**Bree, la malchanceuse**

_Merci pour vos reviews **petitefilledusud**, **Pénélope-Ann **et **BobDaisy**. ^^ Elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur, c'est toujours gratifiant de savoir son travail lu. Quoi qu'il en soit j'essaierai d'écrire prochainement sur Kim et Jared, mais il faudra que je relise un peu les bouquins pour ces deux-là parce que je ne me souviens plus beaucoup d'eux (j'ai une mémoire sélective, que voulez-vous). Cela dit, s'il y en a d'autres qui me lisent, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires positifs ou négatifs._

**

* * *

****Bree**

**B** comme **B**attante.

Depuis qu'elle a été changée en vampire, Bree a toujours tout fait pour vivre, même suivre les ordres de Riley, le commandant en chef de l'armée de Victoria. Parce que non seulement elle tient à la vie, mais aussi parce que c'est une battante.

**R** comme **R**êveuse.

Lorsqu'elle était humaine, Bree aimait à contempler le ciel. De cela, elle s'en souvient parfaitement. Parce que regarder les nuages glisser sur la voûte céleste et se métamorphoser au gré de leur envie avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur elle, mais surtout parce que cela lui permettait de rêver tout son soûl.

**E** comme **E**nivrement.

Lorsqu'elle a senti le parfum de l'humaine pour la première fois, Bree a aussitôt été tentée par son sang. A tel point que sa gorge la brûlait douloureusement et que le venin maculait son gosier. L'enivrement s'était alors doucement et délicieusement emparé d'elle. Aussi fut-elle atrocement déçue quand on l'empêcha d'atteindre cette friandise tant convoitée.

**E** comme **É**teinte.

Quand elle a croisé le regard à la fois haineux et méprisant de Jane, elle avait aussitôt su que c'était la fin, qu'elle ne pourrait pas y couper, qu'elle serait incapable de fuir. Désespérée, elle avait alors jeté un ultime regard vers Carlisle, quémandant une aide silencieuse. Celui-ci n'avait pu que baisser la tête, impuissant et résigné, et Bree s'était éteinte à jamais. Comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée.


	5. Carlisle

**Carlisle, le père attentionné **

M_erci **Pénélope-Ann** pour tous ces renseignements sur Kim et Jared, j'essaierai d'écrire sur eux dès que possible. Contente également de te compter parmi mes lecteurs (ou lectrices plutôt pour le moment) **Mono9000**. ^^ Je suis contente de voir que les deux short stories sur les Quileutes t'ont plu. J'essaierai d'écrire sur Paul, mais il faudra juste que je récupère quelques informations sur lui histoire de trouver les bons mots pour le décrire, travail qui n'est jamais facile. Je te remercie également **BobDaisy** d'être toujours au rendez-vous. Cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Et je le répète une fois encore, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par le biais des reviews. _

_

* * *

_

**Carlisle**

**C** comme **C**ompassion.

Même dans sa vie d'homme, Carlisle n'a jamais vraiment été de nature violente. Aussi répugne-t-il à se battre et ce, même lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire. Et quand il a vu la souffrance clairement visible sur le visage de Bree il s'est dit qu'il pourrait peut-être - oui peut-être - l'aider, l'accueillir dans la famille, lui apprendre à contrôler sa soif de sang, lui enseigner la vie et ses mérites. Tout restera cependant de l'ordre du peut-être et Carlisle en reste toujours profondément déçu et affecté parce qu'aucun être vivant ou mort ne mérite ce genre de fin atroce.

**A** comme **A**mour.

Carlisle voue un amour sans bornes à sa femme, Esmée, et fera toujours tout pour la rendre heureuse. Mais lorsqu'il regarde chacun de ses enfants, constate leur évolution, leurs progrès, les voit grandir et mûrir, il se dit que cette famille est vouée aussi à être profondément aimée et chérie.

**R** comme **R**aison.

Quand une dispute éclate au sein de la maisonnée, c'est toujours à Carlisle que revient la lourde tâche d'y mettre fin, parce qu'au sein de la famille Cullen, il a toujours été le seul à être considéré comme la voix de la raison.

**L** comme **L**ueur.

Lorsqu'il a vu Esmée pour la première fois, Carlisle a cru voir une lueur, l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

**I** comme **I**mparfait.

Si tous le voient comme un être exemplaire, parfait même, lui sait bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Car au plus profond de lui, Carlisle se sait aussi imparfait que chaque être vivant sur cette planète et il a conscience d'avoir encore énormément de choses à apprendre. Mais c'est cette imperfection qui fait que chaque jour, chaque événement, chaque rencontre lui procure son lot de richesses quotidiennes.

**S** comme **S**agesse.

Parce que non seulement les connaissances de Carlisle semblent illimitées, mais aussi parce qu'il est juste avec tous, même avec les personnes qui paraissent les plus dangereuses et les plus indignes de confiance.

**L** comme **L**égende.

Parce que chacun l'admire, le respecte, le craint ou s'y intéresse, Carlisle n'a pas tardé à devenir une légende dans le monde des vampires. Pas étonnant alors que les membres de sa grande famille soient devenus légendaires.

**E** comme **E**ncouragement.

Comme un père, il est toujours là pour encourager ses enfants à suivre leur propre voie, à faire leurs propres choix, mais aussi là quand il s'agit de leur tendre la main lorsqu'ils s'égarent pour les ramener sur le droit chemin.


	6. Jacob

**Jacob, le loup transi d'amour  
**

_Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas été chez moi pendant plus d'une semaine à cause d'un concours (celui de l'ENS si vous voulez tout savoir), de fait j'étais un peu incapable de trouver le temps d'écrire quoique ce soit (ou alors juste un peu, mais il faut tout de même que je prenne le temps de tout taper sur l'ordinateur)__. De plus, logeant chez mes grands-parents, je n'avais accès ni à un ordinateur ni à internet (et d'un certain côté j'ai trouvé cela assez reposant ^^). Cela dit, je remercie ceux qui ont l'habitude de me suivre quotidiennement et qui m'ont laissé une gentille review ainsi que ceux qui ne m'en avaient pas encore laissé jusque-là. J'en profite également pour remercier ceux qui ont mis certains de mes travaux dans leur liste d'histoires favorites. ^^ Cela fait toujours plaisir, et j'invite ceux qui lisent et qui ne m'ont pas encore laissé de reviews, à cliquer sur le petit bouton **Review this Chapter** (si je ne m'abuse) qui se trouve en bas de page. Ça ne mange pas de pain, ça fait toujours plaisir et en plus j'accepte tout type de critiques. A présent, je vous laisse lire paisiblement.  
_

* * *

**Jacob**

**J **comme ** J**ovialité.

Quand Jacob voit Nessie lui faire signe de la rejoindre, il se sent aussitôt d'humeur joviale. Surtout parce que sa journée s'annonce des plus ensoleillées. Davantage encore lorsqu'elle lui adresse un de ces sourires remplis de chaleur et de soleil dont elle a le secret et qu'elle n'accorde qu'à lui seul.

**A **comme** A**dulation.

Lorsque Jacob aperçoit Nessie en train d'improviser quelques pas de danse dans le jardin de la villa des Cullen, il ne peut s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant elle comme en proie à une vision irréelle. Pas étonnant après que son adulation atteigne des dimensions aussi démesurées devant pareille merveille. Une déesse, voilà ce qu'elle était. Et elle était sienne.

**C **comme** C**ache-cache.

Jacob aimait à jouer à cache-cache avec Nessie quand elle était petite. Mais son odeur le trahissait toujours dès lors que c'était à lui de se cacher. Bon joueur malgré tout, il déposait un bisou sur sa joue d'enfant à chaque fois qu'il était découvert, un sourire tendre au bord des lèvres.  
**  
O **comme** O**rage.

Jacob aime les soirs d'orage, non pas pour admirer les éclairs d'or zébrant le gris du ciel, mais simplement parce que Nessie, morte de peur, vient toujours chercher refuge dans ses bras lorsqu'il éclate.

**B** comme **B**éatitude.

Quand il a vu Nessie et sa petite frimousse d'ange pour la première fois, Jacob en est resté béat d'admiration. C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il a vraiment compris ce que signifiait réellement l'imprégnation.


	7. Nessie

**Nessie, l'être chéri  
**

_Ravie de te sav__oir toujours au rendez-vous **BobDaisy** et ne t'e__n fais pas, je ne vous abandonne pas, d'autant plus que je risque d'avoir plus de temps libre dans les semaines qui viennent étant donné que mon conseil de classe est pour bientôt. ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Ness****i****e**

**N **comme** N**ymphe.

La première fois que Nessie s'est regardée dans un miroir, elle s'est demandée durant un instant infime si elle était vraiment cette fille incroyablement belle et gracieuse qui lui apparaissait. Lorsque Jacob l'a complimentée, la comparant à une nymphe, elle n'en a plus jamais douté.

**E **comme** E**mbarras.

La première fois qu'elle a perçu une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Jacob, elle s'est mise étrangement à frissonner. Lorsqu'elle a demandé conseil à son oncle Jasper, celui-ci s'est contenté de lui adresser un sourire amusé, l'invitant à chercher la nature de cette lueur par elle-même. Quand elle a enfin compris, elle n'a rien éprouvé d'autre que de l'embarras. Notamment parce qu'elle avait été si lente à saisir.

**S **comme** S**ouvenirs.

Quand elle ferme les yeux, des images défilent souvent en son esprit : bribes d'émotions prises sur le vif, expressions figées sur papier glacé, étés enjoués gravés à jamais... Elle sourit en ouvrant de nouveau le petit coffret ouvragé. Qu'elle pouvait aimer sa boîte à souvenirs !  
**  
S **comme** S**outien.

Lorsque son premier jour d'école a pointé le bout de son nez, Nessie s'est sentie terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver confrontée à d'autres élèves, à un nouvel environnement, aux études tout simplement. Mais quand elle a appris que tous seraient là pour lui apporter son soutien, étrangement Nessie n'a plus eu peur du tout.

**I** comme **I**nhabile.

Nessie savait sa mère inhabile dans sa vie d'humaine, aussi remercie-t-elle le ciel de ne pas avoir hérité de ce talent particulier. Même si son père trouvait ce trait particulièrement " adorable ". Enfin selon ses dires.

**E** comme **É**tonnante.

Déjà intelligente depuis son plus jeune âge, Nessie n'en reste pas moins étonnante de sagesse et de bonté.


	8. Jane

**Jane, la tortionnaire****  
**

_Un grand merci encore à ceux qui me laissent des reviews. ^^ Elles sont très encourageantes et très motivantes. Prochainement sur vos écrans : Tanya et Garrett. Jared, Kim, Jasper et Alice ne tarderont pas non plus, tout du moins je l'espère. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration. Cela dit, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une agréable lecture. ^^__  
_

* * *

**Jane**

**J **comme** J**alousie.

Lorsqu'elle a essayé son pouvoir sur Bella et qu'il n'a pas fonctionné, Jane s'est sentie particulièrement frustrée. Mais quand elle a entendu Aro rire et complimenter cette pauvre humaine sans intérêt, Jane n'a plus éprouvé qu'une folle et intense jalousie.

**A **comme** A**ntipathique.

Dès le premier regard, on peut d'ores et déjà se dire qu'elle a tout de l'être antipathique et cruel.

**N **comme** N**arcissique.

Parce qu'elle n'aime qu'elle et ne voit qu'elle, aucun mot ne peut la désigner aussi bien que narcissique.  
**  
E **comme** E**ffrayante.

Lorsque ses yeux s'allument, excités par la soif et la vue du sang frais, et qu'elle découvre ses dents étincelantes de blancheur avides de mordre ses victimes, Jane n'en paraît que plus effrayante.


	9. Garrett

**Garrett, l'aventurier  
**

_Je remercie une nouvelle fois ceux qui me laissent des reviews pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent et j'invite les autres qui lisent à en faire de même si possible. J'en profite également pour vous faire part de la publication d'un nouvel OS sur Jasper et ? (gardons le mystère). Son titre : _Liens solaires_. Allez donc y jeter un œil si l'envie vous en dit et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

**G **comme** G**ravé.

La première fois que Garrett a vu Kate, il est resté sans voix, ébloui par sa beauté, et a aussitôt gravé chacun de ses traits en sa mémoire. Puis, un jour qu'il se trouvait désœuvré, il a pris un morceau de bois ainsi qu'un couteau, s'est assis sur une vieille souche et s'est mis à le tailler avec rapidité et précision. Le résultat lui plut immédiatement. Rien ne représentait mieux les sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver pour elle qu'un cœur gravé.

**A** comme** A**venturier.

Parce que même humain, il se prêtait parfois au nomadisme, Garrett n'a cessé de faire des découvertes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Mais quand il a croisé le regard miel teinté d'amusement de Kate, il s'est dit qu'il pourrait définitivement mettre fin à sa vie d'aventurier pour demeurer à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

**R **comme** R**assurant.

Lorsqu'il a vu la peur envahir les prunelles de Kate lors de l'arrivée des Volturi, Garrett n'a pu s'empêcher de se montrer rassurant en lui soufflant mille mots de réconfort. Parce qu'au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il la chérissait déjà.  
**  
R **comme** R**approchement.

Longtemps il a hésité à faire le premier pas et finalement c'est à elle qu'il doit leur premier vrai rapprochement. Après tout, c'est bien elle qui avait pris l'initiative de venir l'embrasser.

**E** comme **E**nthousiaste.

Quand Kate lui a dit qu'elle se nourrissait exclusivement de sang animal, Garrett s'est dit que peut-être il essaierait de faire comme elle, mais sans réelle motivation. Mais lorsqu'elle lui a proposé de l'accompagner, il s'est senti déjà beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

**T** comme **T**éméraire.

Intrigué par le don de Kate, il n'a pu s'empêcher de l'expérimenter. Encore la faute à ce maudit sang d'aventurier ! Mais il ne l'a jamais regretté, parce que la sensation avait été absolument nouvelle et savoureuse. Mais plus encore parce qu'elle lui avait rappelé le coup de foudre, au sens propre comme au sens figuré du terme.

**T** comme **T**rinquer.

Nul doute que s'il avait encore été humain, Garrett aurait trinqué pour fêter cette fameuse victoire contre ces satanés Volturi. Et avec Kate, de préférence.


	10. Kate

**Kate, la mystérieuse**

_Comme toujours, je remercie encore ceux qui me laissent habituellement des reviews, à savoir **petitefilledusud**, **Mono9000** et **BobDaisy**. Bien sûr, j'encourage également les autres qui me lisent à me donner leur avis. On n'a jamais assez d'avis après tout. ^^ A présent, je vous laisse lire._

**

* * *

****Kate**

**K** comme **K**akémono. *

Kate, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, possède certains talents cachés dont même les membres de sa famille ignorent l'existence. Ainsi, de temps à autres, elle se rend souvent dans son lieu secret, déplie le morceau de soie qu'elle a au préalable embarqué avec elle à l'insu de sa famille et s'amuse à faire des kakémonos. Mais ces derniers temps, elle prend d'autant plus de plaisir à en faire, notamment parce que Garrett adore littéralement être son modèle, reconnaissant sans conteste son talent naturel pour la peinture.

**A** comme **A**imant.

Lorsqu'elle a rencontré Garrett pour la première fois, elle l'a d'abord trouvé trop téméraire, trop puéril, trop rebelle, trop présomptueux, trop... Garrett en quelque sorte. Mais au fil du temps, elle n'a pu s'empêcher d'être attirée par lui. Comme un aimant.

**T** comme **T**entation.

Quand Garrett lui est apparu torse-nu pour la première fois, baignant dans la lumière de l'astre solaire, Kate n'a pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre avant de succomber tout simplement à la tentation.

**E **comme **E**ffroi.

Lorsqu'elle a assisté à la mort d'Irina et qu'elle a vu les yeux écarlates et sans âme de son bourreau, Kate n'a rien ressenti de plus que de l'effroi.

* * *

**Vocabulaire**

* Kakémono = Peinture japonaise sur soie ou sur papier, étroite et haute, suspendue verticalement et que l'on peut enrouler autour d'un bâton de bois.


	11. Aro

**Aro, le vampire de pouvoir  
**

_Comme toujours, je remercie ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour me laisser une review et j'encourage les autres à en faire de même. C'est toujours bon de se savoir lu et de connaître les avis de lecteurs pour savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas. J'en profite également pour faire de la pub pour mon dernier OS en date, à savoir : **Subtile danse**.__ Il traite d'une amitié naissante entre deux personnages improbables, à savoir Leah et Jasper. Cela dit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. ^^  
_

* * *

**Aro**

**A** comme **A**vide.

Depuis qu'il est vampire et même avant, Aro a toujours été avide. Avide de force, avide de pouvoir, avide de mystères, avide de divertissement. C'est pourquoi il ne cesse jamais sa chasse aux vampires dotés d'un talent et foi d'Aro, cela ne prendrait qu'un temps, qu'un battement de cils avant qu'il ne parvienne définitivement à inclure ce jeune Edward et cette incroyable Alice dans ses rangs.

**R** comme **R**evers.

Aro a toujours été habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, aussi ne supporte-il pas qu'on lui résiste. C'est pourtant ce qu'ont fait les Cullen, révélant par là même le revers de sa fameuse avidité : l'insatisfaction perpétuelle.

**O** comme **O**mbre.

Partout où il va, Aro ne voit que de l'ombre, ne connaît qu'elle, ne souhaite connaître qu'elle. Son âme elle-même est marquée par l'obscurité, si toutefois il en a réellement une, ce dont il doute fortement. Et c'est grâce à elle qu'il peut continuer ses carnages en toute quiétude, faire couler le sang à flots, combler sa soif et paraître comme l'un des Maîtres absolus du monde de la nuit. N'étaient-ils pas des créatures des ténèbres après tout ?


	12. Tanya

**Tanya, la belle vampire  
**

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est bon de voir que les habitués (_**Mono9000**_, _**petitefilledusud**_) continuent à suivre mes écrits. ^^ Cela dit, je n'ai rien non plus contre les reviews d'éventuels nouveaux lecteurs alors surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à maintes reprises, j'accepte tout, reproches comme louanges (non, je plaisante). XD En tout cas, merci à toi _**BobDaisy**_ pour m'avoir permis de rectifier la petite erreur que j'avais commise. Dès à présent, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ce petit portait de Tanya vous plaira.  
_

* * *

**Tanya**

**T** comme **T**enace.

Parce que Tanya a toujours été de nature tenace, elle n'est pas du tout prête à laisser Edward à quiconque. C'était à elle de mettre le grappin sur lui, à elle et à elle seule.

**A** comme **A**nimale.

Lorsqu'elle part en chasse, Tanya a tout de la gestuelle animale. Beauté, grâce et précision. Magnifique dans sa sauvagerie. Splendide dans sa férocité.

**N **comme **N**ombril.

Tanya se prend souvent pour le nombril du monde, aussi ne comprend-elle pas la raison pour laquelle Edward ne la regarde jamais comme elle voudrait qu'il la regarde, soit à la manière des autres mâles.

**Y** comme **Y**euse. *

Lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, elle aimait à rester des heures durant sous le feuillage de l'yeuse de son jardin parce qu'elle lui procurait toujours une ombre bienfaisante qui lui permettait de lire en toute quiétude sans craindre les coups de soleil.

**A** comme **A**bandonner.

Quand elle a vu l'intensité de la flamme qui brûlait au fin fond des prunelles d'Edward lorsqu'il regardait Bella, Tanya n'a plus pensé qu'à une seule chose : abandonner. Parce que son amour à elle faisait bien pâle figure devant le sien.

* * *

**Vocabulaire**

* Yeuse = Chêne vert.


	13. Jasper

**Jasper, le soldat torturé  
**

_Que dire ? Encore un grand merci à _**BobDaisy **_pour sa review. Comme vous avez pu le constater, elle n'a pas vraiment aimé le portrait de Tanya et je ne l'ai pas dévorée pour autant, pas vrai _**BobDaisy **_? ^^ Alors n'hésitez donc pas à laisser des commentaires négatifs ou positifs, ou à me dire ce qui ne va pas, je ne suis pas encore cannibale. Cela dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Exceptionnellement c'est double ration pour aujourd'hui ! Jasper est mon personnage préféré alors j'espère que je n'ai pas raté son portrait. Croisons les doigts et prions ! XD Mais j'avais tellement de choses à dire sur ce personnage ! Pour le coup, il y avait vraiment trop de mots pour le désigner dans le dictionnaire, le choix a été rude. T_T J'aurais bien aimé parler un peu de sa relation avec les autres, mais bon... Je crois que je suis bonne pour faire d'autres portraits de lui à l'avenir. XD  
_

**

* * *

**

**Jasper**

**J** comme** J**oueur.

Lorsqu'il est arrivé la première fois chez les Cullen avec Alice, il s'est aussitôt méfié d'Emmett, un vampire à la musculature puissante qui pourrait sans le moindre doute malmener sa moitié si l'envie lui en prenait. Toutefois, au fil du temps, Jasper a appris à le connaître et dès à présent ils se considèrent comme des frères. C'est également suite à cette rencontre que Jasper est devenu à la fois joueur et grand parieur. Paris qu'ils remportent toujours d'une main de maître, au grand dam d'Emmett.

**A** comme **A**mour.

Durant toutes ces années où il a servi Maria, Jasper n'a ressenti que haine et désespoir à l'état pur, n'a vécu que guerre et chaos, n'a connu que soif de sang et luxure. Maria lui avait inculqué le désir sans amour, presque bestial, Alice, boule d'énergie sautillante, lui avait appris pas à pas l'amour absolu et illimité qui liait deux âmes sœurs. C'est ce qui avait fait la différence.

**S** comme **S**oldat.

Avant même qu'il ne soit transformé en vampire, Jasper était soldat, et ce alors même qu'il était encore jeune. Soldat d'aspect, soldat d'âme, soldat jusqu'à l'os. Parfaite machine de guerre. Quand il a rejoint les Cullen en compagnie de sa moitié, il n'a pu s'empêcher de penser à sa vie d'alors et ses instincts guerriers, difficilement réprimés, lui intimaient sans cesse la prudence, lui chuchotant toujours à l'oreille maintes tactiques en cas d'attaque ou de nécessité de retraite. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il a eu tant de mal à faire confiance.

**P** comme **P**rotéger.

Longtemps Jasper a combattu dans le seul but de combattre, pour Maria et uniquement pour elle. Il s'est toujours battu pour vaincre, vaincre et gagner, rien de plus, enchainant victoire sur victoire, tuant sans merci, massacrant des nouveau-nés, obtenant la main-mise sur des territoires. Ce n'est qu'après avoir rencontré Alice qu'il a véritablement saisi l'essence du mot " combattre ". Combattre ne signifiait pas " attaquer ", mais protéger ce qui nous était cher.

**E** comme **E**spoir.

Quand Jasper a quitté Maria, il s'est senti étrangement vide, puis le vide s'était peu à peu transformé en désespoir malgré les efforts fournis par Peter et Charlotte pour le soutenir. Se nourrir lui était même devenu une épreuve, notamment à cause de son don qui n'allait qu'en s'accroissant. Au fond du gouffre, la peau mutilée, le cœur ravagé par la souffrance, il a fini par échouer dans ce petit restaurant à moitié vide de Philadelphie. A ce moment-là, il n'était plus qu'ombre, abîme, noirceur, agonie. Quand il a levé les yeux et qu'il a croisé son regard lumineux, quand elle lui a souri tendrement, quand elle lui a doucement tendu la main, pour la première fois il a entrevu l'espoir.

**R** comme **R**évulsion.

Lorsqu'il se regarde parfois dans la glace et qu'il repense à ce qu'a été sa vie avant Alice, il n'éprouve que de la révulsion, un profond dégoût de lui-même. Quand il observe ses multiples cicatrices, témoins du nombre de batailles qu'il a traversé, il en vient à se demander si un monstre tel que lui mérite vraiment un ange comme Alice.


	14. Alice

**Alice, l'énergie positive  
**

_Après des mois et des mois d'attente (pas frapper O_o), je suis enfin de retour avec l'écrit sur Alice que je vous avais promis. Encore désolée pour l'immense retard pris dans mes publications, mais les études ont demandé pas mal d'efforts ces derniers temps donc... Mais bon, je suis presque en vacances donc je vais enfin pouvoir commencer à combler tout ce retard. Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et qui m'en laisseront peut-être dans le futur. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends votre avis comme toujours. ^^**  
**_

* * *

**Alice**

**A** comme **A**ltruiste.

Parce qu'elle aidait toujours son prochain sans sourciller, sans se soucier d'un quelconque passé ou de quelque préjugé.

**L** comme **L**umière.

Perdue dans l'obscurité de ses souvenirs oubliés, Alice a toujours réussi à positiver et à garder le sourire en toutes circonstances. Guide parmi les guides, elle rayonne et illumine la vie de tous ceux qui en viennent à la côtoyer. Pas étonnant que Jasper, sa tendre moitié, la considère comme son éternelle lumière.

**I** comme **I**dole.

Même si elle a souvent tendance à traumatiser Nessie lorsqu'elle entreprend de la maquiller ou de lui faire essayer vêtements sur vêtements, sa nièce ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer admirative devant tant d'enthousiasme et d'énergie positive. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa tante Alice, au fil du temps, avait fini par devenir son idole.

**C** comme **C**adeau.

Lorsque Jasper l'observe sous le scintillement des étoiles en train d'offrir son adorable visage à la lueur de la lune, il en vient presque à jalouser l'astre lui-même qui ose contempler sans honte cette beauté qui était sienne. Pourtant Jasper en était sûr, un ange pareil ne pouvait être qu'un cadeau du ciel, pour ceci il lui était infiniment reconnaissant.

**E** comme **É**clat.

Malgré sa bonne humeur perpétuelle, quiconque sachant vraiment regarder peut parfois sentir l'infime présence d'une fêlure dans sa voix ou son rire. Une fêlure tranchante comme un éclat qu'elle s'empresse toujours de cacher soigneusement. Jasper n'est pas dupe cependant, il sait bien à quel point ne pas se souvenir de son passé peut parfois la perturber, mais c'est aussi cette petite imperfection et cette petite fragilité dans son être qui lui donnent envie de la chérir dix fois plus.


End file.
